


You're Unbelievable 2

by Gravytrain101



Series: You're Unbelievable [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Steve, Danny is reckless, Danny's in an accident, M/M, Sequel to You're Unbelievable, Steve and Danny fight, Worried Steve McGarrett, last in a series, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This one picks up right where the last one left off (right in the hospital with Steve and Danny). I encourage you to read the first one so you won't get confused.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: You're Unbelievable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	You're Unbelievable 2

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an author's note halfway through the story explaining the rest of the story. I wrote it over the course of two weeks so please tell me if something is unclear, choppy, confusing. I hope you like it!
> 
> I would also like to thank Janice Kahn for this wonderful idea! She had the idea of having Danny being reckless and acting out which I thought was brilliant. Thank you so much for the idea and allowing me to give you credit for this!

Steve’s POV:  
The nurse knew how much I wanted to see Danny so she brought me to the Doctor. Apparently I need to be debriefed before I see my husband who might be dying. 

“Are you Daniel Williams’ husband? Steve McGarret, right?” the Doctor asked. 

“Yes,” I answered, “I’m Danny’s husband.” 

“I’m Dr. Bryson,” he told me, “You’re husband is very hurt and sore but he will make it.” 

“He’ll make it?” I interrupted, “I was told earlier that he might die!” 

“That was earlier,” he said, “Earlier he was having trouble breathing on his own so we had to intubate him. He’s stable now and we put an oxygen mask on him.” 

“Okay,” I sighed. 

“Now,” he started as he flipped open the file he had on Danny, “Your husband has some cuts on his face and his cheek is a little swollen from being hit with something during the accident. His chest slammed into the steering wheel before the airbag went off and he cracked a rib which caused some bruising. His chest is going to be very sore for a week or two.” 

“Anything else?” I interrupted again. 

“Yes,” he said, “He also took some metal part of the car to the lower part of his right leg. We went into surgery, got it out, and stitched him up with no problems. He’s going to want to give the skin time to heal so he will be on crutches for two or three days.” 

“Can I see him?” I asked, “I need to see him.” 

“Of course,” he said as he turned around to head down the hallway, “Right this way.” 

He led me to Danny’s door and told me to come get him if I needed anything before leaving me alone. 

I opened that door as soon as he left because I needed to see Danny for myself. 

At first I thought I was in the wrong room because I’ve never seen Danny so still or quiet. His cheek was a little swollen and his chest was wrapped in bandages, but I could still see some gross bruises peeking out from underneath. His leg was also wrapped in bandages to keep the stitches from getting infected. 

I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. I took his hand in mine and kissed it as I looked at his face. The only way I knew he was still alive was from the oxygen mask. I could see the breaths he was taking when they fogged up the mask. It was small but it was all I needed to be sure he was alive. 

“I’m so sorry baby,” I whispered, “I’m here now Danny and I’m not going anywhere.” 

I sat with him for a couple of minutes before Chin and Kono entered the room. 

“How is he?” Chin asked as Kono went to the other side of the bed. 

“They say he’s going to make it. He was having trouble breathing before but now he’s okay,” I told them, “He’s going to have to be on crutches for a day or two for his leg and his chest will be very sore.” 

“Sore? Did he hit something?” Kono asked. 

“Yeah,” I sighed, “His chest hit the steering wheel before the airbag went off which caused him to crack a rib. Other than that, his cheek is a little swollen and he has some cuts and bruises.” 

“Thank God he’s going to be okay,” Kono said as she touched Danny’s wrist. 

“Do you think he’ll remember anything before the accident? You think he’ll remember your fight?” Chin asked. 

“I don’t know,” I said, “I haven’t thought about what he’ll remember. I just know that I have to never say anything like that to him again. Did you see how hurt he was? He was so upset that he had to leave the building to get some air because of what I said. I feel so ashamed.” 

“It’ll be okay Steve,” Kono told me, “Danny will forgive you if he remembers what happened, and I’m sure you will never say anything like that to him again.” 

“Never,” I snapped, “I will never be the reason for Danny to be that hurt again.” 

“We’ll give you two some privacy. Call us if you need anything.” Chin said before leaving with Kono. 

I shut the door as soon as they left so I could have some time with Danny alone. I sat back in my chair, took his hand in mine, and said, “Danny. I know you’re hurt and recovering right now but I need to know you’re okay. Give me some sign. Squeeze my hand, open your eyes, talk to me. Do something to let me know that you’re okay.” 

Nothing. I sighed as I sat back in my chair. I just have to give him some time to recover enough so he can communicate with me but it’s killing me waiting for it. 

\--- 5 Hours Later (8:30 PM) ---  
Steve’s POV:  
I tried every half hour to get a response from Danny, just any sign to let me know that he’s okay but I got nothing. 

I sighed as I threw the magazine I was reading onto the table before I heard a faint “Steve” come from Danny. 

“Danny?” I asked as I got up and took his hand, “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” he coughed, “What happened?”

“You were in an accident,” I told him as I helped him get a drink, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Going to pick up a pizza for our movie night,” he answered. 

“That was two days ago. You were involved in a head-on collision with a drunk driver.” I explained, “You don’t remember what we talked about before you left?”

“No,” he said, “Was it something important?”

“No,” I sighed, “Just wondering.”

I went to get the doctor and he explained to Danny his injuries. Danny hated the fact that he had to stay on crutches for a couple days and the fact that his chest will be sore. I took off work to stay with him and went right back to work with him the minute he was cleared to go. 

Author’s Note: I know that part you just read was pretty short but I wanted to focus on the part you are about to read. If you think that part above was too rushed then let me know and I will go back and fix it. Instead of making the next part really long, I have some time jumps in there so I could write about what I wanted and skip the parts I didn’t need. I have Danny acting out (trying to be more like Steve) and have 3 examples (I call them Crazy Incidents). I have the 3 incidents down below and the ending. Please let me know if something down below doesn’t make sense. 

^^^ Make sure you read this before moving forward!! It will help you understand how the rest of the story is pieced together. 

\--- Crazy Incident #1 ---  
Steve’s POV:  
“I’m not going to tell you guys anything!” he yelled at us before spitting blood at Danny. 

“Okay,” Danny sighed, “Tell you what. I’m going to let you hold this grenade but you don’t know if I pulled the pin out. This might be a live grenade so you are going to have to hold it tight or else you will blow up. Steve and I will be waiting outside for the time being, let us know if you want to talk and keep a good grip on that thing!” 

“What?” I asked, “Danny?”

“This way Steve,” he said as he pulled me towards the door. 

“Wait!” the guy shouted, “I’ll talk! I’ll tell you anything you want to know just please don’t let me die!” 

“Okay then I will take this,” Danny said as he took the grenade out of the guys hand and placed it back on his person. 

“It wasn’t a live grenade?” he asked. 

“Nope,” Danny answered, “Not if this pin is still in it, I just make it seem like I pulled it out.” 

“You’re fuc**** insane!” the suspect shouted as he turned to me, “This guy’s insane!” 

\--- Crazy Incident #2 ---  
Steve’s POV:  
“Watch out!” I yelled as Danny swerved to miss a pile of crates. 

“I got it!” he shouted back as he pushed on the gas.

He got closer to the man we were chasing, who was on a motorcycle. He was gaining on him which he shouldn’t do because we are right next to the water and either one of us can go in it.

“Watch out for the water Danny!” I shouted at him. 

“I know Steven!” he yelled back before ramming the car into the back of the motorcycle which caused both the guy and the motorcycle to go over and into the water. 

“Great,” I sighed as Danny parked the car and got out, “What did you do? You just drowned our suspect!” 

“Relax, he’s fine,” he said as he started to take his vest and gun off, “I’m just going to go get him.” 

“Get him? What if he has a weapon?” I asked as I saw the guy pop up and yell for help.

“He won’t do anything. I’ll be back in a minute,” he said before jumping into the water and swimming towards the guy. 

“Jesus Danny,” I mumbled under my breath, “This has to stop.” 

\--- Crazy Incident #3 ---  
Steve’s POV:  
“Where’s Danny?” Chin asked as he looked around.

“I don’t know,” I said as I looked at the last place I saw him, “Danny?” 

“He’s up there!” Kono gasped as she pointed to the roof. 

We all turned towards the roof and saw Danny walking along it and towards the chimney. 

“What is he doing? We’re supposed to be waiting for backup?” Chin asked. 

“I have no idea,” I sighed. 

We watched as he pulled the pin from a smoke grenade and dropped it in the chimney. He then proceeded to jump off the roof (which wasn’t that far but wasn’t needed) and take his gas mask out from the part of his vest he had it strapped too.

“Come on guys! You’re gonna miss all the fun!” he shouted towards us before putting the mask on and taking his gun out. 

“Shit. Let’s go!” I yelled before grabbing my gear and running after Danny. 

\--- Later that Night (After the 3rd Incident) ---  
Steve’s POV:  
“What the hell Danny? You did some reckless things today! You could’ve gotten us hurt, possibly killed!” I yelled as we entered our house. 

“I was just trying to be more like you Steve,” he responded as he turned towards me, “You said you trust your Seal buddies more so I’m just trying to be more like them.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t remember the fight?” I asked. 

“I lied Steve! I just wanted to put this behind us, I didn’t want to think about what you said. I just wanted to get back to work and change the way I was doing things so you wouldn’t have to fire me.” he explained. 

“I don’t want you to change. I want you to stay the same. I also want you to be honest with me.” I said, “ You know you have nothing to worry about, right? You know I wouldn’t fire you?”

“You said you would!” he yelled as tears formed in his eyes, “You told me, to my face, that you don’t trust me! You have no idea how that made me feel! No idea! You made me doubt myself. You made me second guess every decision I made from that point forward, just so I was sure I wasn’t betraying anyone.” 

“I’m sorry Danny,” I sighed. 

“I don’t think you are though!” he shouted as he threw his hands up in the air, “I think you aren’t sorry because you meant it!” 

“But I didn’t -” I started. 

“No,” he interrupted as tears rolled down his cheeks, “You don’t get to talk right now, you are only listening. Got it?” 

“Yes,” I mumbled. 

“Good,” he sighed as he sniffled, “As I was saying, you didn’t say anything to me in the past week and a half. I changed the way I work. I purposely made reckless decisions so I could act more like your Seal buddies. I made sure my paperwork was in on time and was done to the best of my abilities. I didn’t complain about you driving, making reckless decisions of your own, or going in a situation without backup. I bite my tongue and didn’t say anything and you didn’t bring any of that up! That makes me think that you really want to hire your fellow Seals and fire me and the thought of that really makes me scared.” 

I sat there in silence, not realizing that he was doing all of those things for that reason. I thought he was just acting out and changing his behavior because of the accident. 

“I thought it was because of the accident. I thought it has something to do with your brain injury. I didn’t say anything because I thought it would offend you,” I explained. 

“Offend me? No, that wouldn’t offend me. I would actually be glad that you brought it up because that shows me that you care.” he said as he wiped his nose. 

“But I do care! I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, that’s why I didn't say anything.” I shouted, “I also didn’t want to say anything to you in case that would cause you to act out and do other insane things!” 

“Ha! Yes!” he yelled as he clapped his hands together, “That is how I feel EVERY single day! You make me feel like that. I worry about you all the time.” 

“So do I Danny, you can’t say that I don’t worry about you.” I snapped. 

“I know you worry about me, but that’s not what I’m saying,” he sighed as more tears fell down his face, “You make me worry about you even when you run to the store to pick up stuff for dinner. I’m afraid you will run into some type of hostage situation because you are a magnet for trouble! I’m afraid you will get shot or killed on a case because you didn’t wait for backup or you made me wait outside because you “have it covered”. I’m afraid of how I’m going to tell our kids that their Dad died because he was too impatient to wait for backup or think things through!” 

I didn’t respond, I didn’t know what to say. I just walked towards him and hugged him tightly, “I am so sorry Danny,” I whispered into his ear. 

“I know,” he sobbed into my shirt, “I’m sorry for making you worry, I just wanted to make you understand.”

“I understand completely now Danny. I thought you were just overreacting when you would complain to me but now I understand,” I told him before pulling away, “I will be more aware of my actions and think things through in the future.” 

“Promise?” he asked as he wiped his face.

“I promise,” I said before I kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it made sense. Please let me know what you think or if there's something I can do to improve it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank Janice Kahn for her idea for the story. I don't know what I would've written without that suggestion so I'm glad you made one! Thank you!


End file.
